One Fine Day
by Narukami Aiko
Summary: Warning: Complete and utter crack!fic It was a wonderfully boring day, until they found themselves somewhere they never thought they'd be Hogwart's.
1. How the Hell Did This Happen?

**A/N: **Hello again, everyone! Didn't expect to see me again so soon, did you? So this is another one of those little ideas that just popped into my head when I was bored. Hopefully this will amuse all of you as much as it has amused me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the "Harry Potter" universe. Though sometimes I wish I did. I do, however, own Amy (myself), and claim ownership of Cassie. Eleanor retains the right to claim any and all of us whenever the hell she wants.

**Rated:** **_R_** for language (Amy has a penchant for swearing) and some adult content/situations.

**Summary:** Cassie, Amy, and Ella were bored. As usual. But that day, that one gloriously fine day, would change their lives forever.

* * *

**One Fine Day**

Chapter 1: How the Hell Did This Happen?

_Houston, Texas, U.S.A. September 14, 2004_

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ella stared at her roommate and friend, sighing mentally that their usual routine had already begun.

Cassandra stared right back at her roomie, Ella. "I dunno. What do you want to do?"

Ella shrugged and looked at Amy. "What do you wanna do, Aimers?"

"Meh. Something. Anything." Amy flung herself dramatically onto Cassie's bed, with the back of her hand on her forehead, acting as if she had just fainted.

"Oh, please. The boredom is not going to kill you."

"But Ella! You don't know that! It _might_ kill me! And I'm still sure that I'm sprouting wings from my back!!!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes at her red-headed friend. "Victim."

Amy threw one of Cassie's pillows at Ella. "Bitch."

"Hey! Hey, now! Let's settle down, kids." Cassie snatched her pillow away from Eleanor before it could be thrown back at Amy. "How about we drive around until we can figure out what we want to do?"

"Okay. But who's going to drive?" Eleanor stared at Cassie. And then Amy turned to stare at Cassie as well.

"Ugh. You people suck. Fine, I will drive."

"Yay!" Amy and Ella cried in unison and hopped up from their seats as Cassie grabbed her car keys.

The three beautiful young women (one with short, raven hair and crystal blue eyes, one with long violet hair and icy blue eyes, and the third with silky red hair and dark brown eyes) made their way noisily down the stairs of Eleanor and Cassie's duplex.

Cassie locked the front door, and the three girls piled into her dark blue Dodge Stratus. "Shotgun!" Ella quickly claimed the front seat, leaving Amy to pout and grumble about the lack of legroom in the back seat and how she had bad knees. Cassie drove out of the neighborhood and started heading north.

"Any idea where we want to go?"

"Ooh!" Amy giggled as she sat up in the back, "Let's go to Memorial City Mall! I wanna see what they've got at the Hot Topic there!"

Cassie sighed. "But if we go to that mall it means I've got to get on I-10, and we all know that I-10 is the freeway from hell."

"So what? It's a Tuesday evening. No one is going to be on I-10 right now, especially with that construction, and most especially going away from downtown!"

"She's right," Ella added. "And she would know. The west side of town _is_ where she's from, and thusly knows it best."

"Fine, fine." Cassie drove in the direction of the aforementioned freeway, "But it kinda looks like it's going to rain, and if I get into a wreck on I-10 because of a stupid storm, then I am so killing the both of you for making me drive it."

It was just as they were driving under the 610 loop that the storm began. Lightning flashed quite ominously in the sky, and the thunder was nearly deafening.

Suddenly there was an extremely bright flash of light, which the girls would later describe as what they thought an exploding supernova might look like, and Cassie lost control of the car. Then, everything went black for Cassandra, Eleanor, and Amy.

* * *

_The Highlands, Scotland, U.K. September 14, 2004_

"Ow! Jesus fuck!" Amy sat up, blinking at the darkness around her.

"Yeah, 'Jesus fuck' seems quite appropriate at the moment." Cassie shook her head slightly, then brushed her short black hair out of her face.

"You guys okay?" Eleanor did her trademarked hair flip thing to get the long, violet strands out of her eyes.

Amy whimpered in the back, "I think the wings finally came out of my back!"

Eleanor and Cassie looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "You're fine," Cassie reassured the rather melodramatic red-head.

"I'm not fine, but that's not important. What's important is figuring out _what the fuck that is!!!_" Amy pointed out the window to a rather wolf-like creature that was approaching the car. It looked too big to be a regular wolf, and it seemed to have intelligence shining in its bright yellow eyes.

"Um. Fuck." Cassie stared out her window, "I think that's a werewolf."

"Yeah. Looks like a werewolf to me." Eleanor gaze up and out of the window, "And there's a full moon, too. So it probably is a werewolf."

"But, uh," Amy was slowly backing away from her window as the werewolf approached their car, which seemed to be near the edge of a forest of some sort, "aren't werewolves supposed to be, you know, not real?"

"True." Eleanor was unnervingly calm.

"That thing better not mess up my car." Cassie's voice was calm, but Eleanor and Amy could tell she was starting to panic as the werewolf closed in on them.

"Shit!" The werewolf lunged at their car, only to be knocked off course by a man clad in black tackling it. "JESUS FUCK! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!?" Amy pressed up against her window. "Some guy just tackled that fucking werewolf!!!"

"Jesus fuck!" Cassie and Eleanor both stared out the window of the car as the man robed in black relinquished his hold on the werewolf. The tall, pale-skinned man brushed off his ... robes?

"Is he wearing robes?" Amy voiced the question for the group.

"I think so..." Ella glanced over at Amy. "And... he looks familiar for some reason..."

Cassie also glanced over at Amy, only to see a manic grin forming on her face. "Uh... Amy? Why are you smiling like that...?"

"IT'S SNAPE!!!!!!!!!" And with that exclamation, Amy scrambled out of the back of the car and pounced on the black robed man, bringing them both to the ground. He quickly rolled over and pinned a giggling and hysterical Amy beneath him.

"Oh, Jesus. She's finally cracked." Cassie sighed and unbuckled, preparing to go out and apologize to the man who had saved them from the werewolf...

"Uh, Cassie?" Cassie turned to Eleanor, who was looking out the back window of the car. "I don't think she's gone entirely insane." Eleanor pointed out the back window, and Cassie followed her gaze, only to see a huge castle outlined against the night sky.

"Holy fucking shit. It's fucking Hogwart's!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it begins! Hope you guys find this funny! Please review and let me know what you think! More to come very soon! I promise! This is easy to write because it's a "What if" scenario for me. All I have to do is take myself and my two friends and go "What if we somehow ended up in the Potterverse?" and then write whatever comes out. Oh, and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm totally a Snape fangirl.


	2. It's Real?

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Look! It's chapter 2! Isn't that quick? Well, this is a quick write, honestly. Hope you enjoy it! Remember to leave me a review and let me know what you think of this insanity! Love y'all!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Harry Potter". How many times do I have to tell you that?

* * *

Chapter 2: ...It's Real?

Cassie gaped at the castle behind them while Eleanor calmly climbed out of the car and walked over to where the man was pinning down Amy. "Uh, you might want to be careful, she's quite fragile... bruises easily."

The black haired man turned his piercing onyx gaze on Eleanor, sizing up the girl. "Who are you and what is your purpose in coming here?" He had a very silky voice, and a proper British accent.

"It's Snape!" Amy continued to giggle rather insanely.

The man glanced down at her, then back at Eleanor. "And how does she know my name?"

Ella folded her arms over her chest, smirking slightly. "Well, I believe she knows your name because she's the biggest fangirl you've got." A black eyebrow arching elegantly was the only response Eleanor was given, and so she continued on in her explanations. "Well, my name is Eleanor Jolie, the silly girl you're pinning to the ground is Amy MacLeod, and the one still in the car gaping at the huge castle behind us is Cassandra Graustark. Now, before I say anything else, I rather suggest you let Amy up, and take us to see the Headmaster before Lupin decides he's tired of watching us, and would much rather have a midnight snack."

Snape glanced over to Lupin, who was indeed licking his lips as though he thought the girls might make a tasty treat. Nodding curtly towards the violet-haired girl, who had identified herself as Eleanor, he rose and brought the one she'd called Amy up to a standing position with him. He regretted this immediately as she suddenly clung to him. "Why is she clinging to me?" he asked Eleanor through clenched teeth.

"Didn't I already say she was your biggest fangirl?"

Snape sent Eleanor patented Death Glare #207 before prying Amy off of him. He magically bound her wrists with ropes that shot from his wand. "Please do keep your hands to yourself, girl."

By the time, Cassie had joined the group, and was watching the werewolf closely. "Uh yeah, just ignore Amy. She does that sometimes." Lupin moved a little closer to the group, "Can you tell him to leave my car alone?"

The Potions Master sneered and turned to the werewolf, "Come with us, Lupin, we're taking them to the Headmaster." The werewolf gave a slight nod and bounded ahead of the group to the castle.

* * *

The trip through the castle was a fairly quiet one, as the intruders were too caught up in staring at things in awe to really say much. When the quintet arrived at the gargoyle which served as an entrance to the Headmaster's office, Amy suddenly cried out "Lemon Drops!" and giggled as the gargoyle hopped aside. Snape glanced at her suspiciously before stepping up onto the revolving staircase as it wound its way up to the door of the office.

He raised his hand to knock, but stopped short, "Come in, Severus. Don't keep our guests in suspense."

Snape glared at the door before opening it quickly and preceding the group into the office. Amy, Cassandra, and Eleanor followed quickly behind him, and Lupin brought up the rear.

"Please, have a seat ladies." He motioned to three comfy looking chairs in front of his desk, which the girls quickly sat in. He saw Amy's bound wrists, and, giving a disapproving look to Snape, waved his wand at them, making them vanish. "Lemon drop?" He extended a tin of the small yellow candies towards the girls, and they all eagerly reached forward and took some.

"Oh! Candy! Awesome!" Cassandra popped a lemon drop in her mouth, while Amy did the same and giggled.

Snape stared at the girls in shock. He'd _never_ seen _anyone_ accept those blasted candies of his. He caught sight of Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkling madly and sank down into a chair (unfortunately) next to Amy. "Well, Albus? Shouldn't you start questioning these intruders?"

Amy glared briefly at Snape before a grin replaced it on her face. "We're not intruders, Professor Snape! We just... sort of... ended up here."

"Where are you from, children?"

"Uh, Houston... but we're sort of from a place where this," Cassie gestured with her hands at the office and its occupants, "is all fictional. It's all from a children's series of books by the British chick."

"Indeed." Dumbledore surveyed them over his half-moon spectacles. "We're from a book, you say?"

"Yeah!" Amy nodded enthusiastically. "Right now she's only written five books of the seven she has planned. It chronicles the life of Harry Potter and the battle against the Dark Lord." Snape snorted, but Amy continued on, undaunted. "Right now, in the books, Harry's just finished his fifth year of school, and Sirius died." Lupin whimpered behind them, and Amy gave him a sympathetic look. "That's what I said when I read it."

"If I might interrupt," Snape glared at Amy, "but why would anyone write books about that Potter brat?"

"Because he's the one prophesied to kill Voldemort." Amy stuck her tongue out at Snape.

Eleanor gave the Headmaster a curious glance, "Has that happened here yet, by the way?"

"Yeah, is this a Voldie-free place? Cause I totally don't want to get in the way of any dark lords while I'm here." Cassie slumped in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest.

Dumbledore smiled broadly, "Why, yes. Tom was defeated nearly seven years ago now, just before the end of Harry's seventh year. Harry graciously took up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that following fall."

"Awesome! I always knew that's the way it'd happen!" Amy bounced in her seat, much to the annoyance of Snape.

Eleanor cleared her throat, glaring slightly at Amy, who immediately calmed. Snape pondered why Eleanor had such an effect on the girl, but he could not manage to get her to shut up for more than a few seconds. Eleanor turned her gaze back to Dumbledore, "Professor Dumbledore, do you think that there is a way back to our world? Or are we going to be stuck here?"

The old wizard studied them for a few moments, lost in thought. He smiled warmly again, "Well. I shall have to research it, and there's no telling how long it will take to get you back, if you are ever able to return at all." Cassandra looked slightly put-out by that, but Amy grinned broadly. "So, until we can find a way for you to return, if we can find a way, I would like to invite you to stay here at Hogwart's. How old are you, children?"

Eleanor spoke for the group, "Well, I'm 19, Amy is 20, and Cassie will be 21 next week."

"Too old to attend classes, then." Dumbledore paused for a moment before that twinkle increased twenty fold in his eyes, "Well, then. I propose this. You live here at the castle, the teachers and myself will tutor you in the subjects here, and starting next week you can all become teaching assistants for a specific class. And if it is determined that you cannot return home, then perhaps we will consider apprenticing you to teachers here, so that you might be able to get a job in our world."

"Albus, you can't be serious!" Snape stood. "Why are you allowing these muggles to stay here?"

Eleanor turned her icy blue glare on Snape, "Who said that we were ordinary muggles, _Professor_." She smiled wickedly, "Even where we are from we are not considered normal. We have... powers."

Snape arched an eyebrow at Eleanor. "Indeed."

"She's right, you know!" Amy stood and waved her hand lazily in the air. Snape was quite shocked (though he masked it well) to see a trail of silver sparks falling from her fingers. "Isn't my aura pretty?!" The girl giggled and sat back down.

"Well, Severus. I think that would be proof that these young ladies are magically inclined. I think that Saturday we shall take them on a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase the things they will need for living here. The school will pay for everything, of course."

Cassandra smiled, "Thank you, sir." She glanced at Eleanor and Amy, "Now, not to be rude or anything... but I'm hungry. And tired."

Snape distinctly heard Amy and Eleanor mutter something about "hobbits" and "always hungry or tired or both". He said nothing but turned towards the door. "Where shall we have them room, Albus?"

"I think there is room in the teacher's dormitories enough for three more." The headmaster smiled, "Yes, I should think that would be appropriate, seeing as they will become assistants to a few members of the staff."

Snape inclined his head and began to leave the office, "Follow me." The girls said their thanks to the Headmaster and hurried after Snape.

The walk to the Teacher's Tower was a quick one, and he led them to the common room. "I shall summon a house elf to bring you something to eat in a moment." He motioned towards the stairs behind them, "Those stairs lead to the teacher's quarters. Each one has a bedroom, a study, and a kitchenette. Occupied rooms have the name of the teacher who lives there on them. You may take whichever rooms you desire as long as they are unoccupied. Now," he glared at them, "I am going to summon a house elf, and then I am going to bed. Good night."

The three girls watched Snape as he retreated up the stairs and off somewhere to his private quarters. Amy suddenly burst out giggling, "I can't believe this is all real! Oh! I am _so_ going to find a room near his so I can bug him!" Cassie and Ella rolled their eyes, but their attention was soon diverted by the trays of food and drinks that appeared in front of them.

They ate their fill before wandering up the stairs to find rooms. As she said before, Amy found Snape's quarters and was quite surprised to find that the room beside it, and the two rooms across from it were unoccupied. The girls smiled wickedly and each claimed a room – Amy next to Snape, Eleanor across from her, and Cassandra next to Ella. They each flopped down in their four poster beds and quickly drifted off to sleep, wondering that if when they woke up, they would discover all this to have been a dream.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 3 coming soon! Probably tomorrow, maybe later tonight though. Ja!


	3. Rude Awakenings

**A/N: **Hi there, everyone! Hope you're enjoying this story thus far. It's quite amusing to me. I'm having a blast writing it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I appreciate the criticism just as much as I appreciate compliments. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the "Harry Potter" universe. Though sometimes I wish I did. I do, however, own Amy (myself), and claim ownership of Cassie. Eleanor retains the right to claim any and all of us whenever the hell she wants.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings

**September 15, 2004 7:01 A.M.**

_Thump, thump, thump! _

Amy cracked an eye open, wondering if her next-door neighbor was hanging pictures again. She figured it must be, so she rolled over and shut her eyes again.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump!_

She sat up in bed and opened her eyes fully, shocked for a moment to find herself in a strange bedroom, but the memories of last night soon flooded her mind. Amy grinned and snagged the black dressing gown off the hanger of the open wardrobe (she assumed a house elf must have brought it there... she also noticed a clean change of clothes and some plain black robes hung up in the wardrobe). She quickly made her way out of her bedroom, through her living room/study area, and to her door.

Amy opened the door quickly just as Professor Snape was about to bang on it again. He stopped short and glared at her. "Miss... MacLeod, was it?" Amy nodded and smiled brightly. "Well, Miss MacLeod, the Headmaster has asked me to summon you and your companions to join him for breakfast in the Great Hall, to be followed by a meeting in his office."

The girl stared at him blankly and checked her watch. It read "7:02". Glaring slightly at the Potions Master she nodded, "Alright. But I thought breakfast in the Great Hall didn't start until 8 A.M.?"

Snape smirked at her, "Quite correct, Ms. MacLeod, but I thought you and your companions might want ample time to wake yourselves and get ready for the morning."

"You just wanted to wake us up as early as you did, since none of us got more than like... 3 hours of sleep last night." Snape's smirk intensified. "Sadistic, Professor. Definitely sadistic."

"Why thank you, Ms. MacLeod."

Amy rolled her eyes, "So, would you like to wake Ella and Cassie or shall I?"

"Oh, I will wake them. It would be my pleasure to wake them." He smirked again, "Go and get ready, Ms. MacLeod. I will be back around at 7:45 sharp to collect you and to show you to the Great Hall." With that statement he closed Amy's own door on her. She stared at the door for a moment before squealing in delight. Snape had most definitely been teasing her, and she loved it! She ran off to her bedroom, grabbed the fresh clothes the elves had brought, and went to go take a morning shower, giggling as she suddenly heard the distinct sound of Eleanor yelling (most likely at Snape).

* * *

At exactly 7:44 A.M., Amy rushed out of her room to the quad that made up the level of the tower they lived on. Ella and Cassie appeared a few moments after she did. Ella looked quite calm and collected, but Cassie looked quite pissed off and extremely tired.

The three turned as they heard footsteps coming up the stair well. The Potions Master arrived on the landing at precisely 7:45. He smirked as he looked them over, noting with amusement that they were dressed nearly identically, save for the color of their clothing and the way in which they wore it. Cassandra wore a knee-lengthed black skirt, a pale pink undershirt with a white button down over it (which was mostly unbuttoned but still tucked into her skirt), and she wore plain black robes fastened only over her midriff. Eleanor's skirt was considerably shorter than Cassandra's, and her undershirt was lilac. She wore her robes fastened by only a single button at her bust. Amy's skirt length was a medium between her two companions'. Her undershirt was a pale blue, and her over shirt was left completely unbuttoned and un-tucked, and her robes were also left undone. All three girls wore knee-high black socks and simple black shoes.

Snape gestured grandly at the stairwell. "You will follow me to the Great Hall. Do not dawdle, and do not deviate from our route. There will be time to wander aimlessly later." With that, the Potions Master spun and began to descend the stairs. Amy, Eleanor, and Cassandra followed quickly, grinning to themselves.

Amy glanced at Ella and Cassie as they descended the stairs. "Now I know why the call him the 'Great Bat'," she whispered, "and he's damn sexy when he does that!" Ella and Cassie chuckled at their friend, making sure to do so as quietly as possible. Only an idiot with a death wish (or possibly Amy) would dare to get on Snape's bad side this early in the morning.

Surprisingly, the trip to the Great Hall didn't take as long as the girls had thought it would. They guessed that either the Teacher's Tower was very close to the Great Hall, or Snape had led them along some short cuts that not many people were aware of.

The Potions Master preceded them into the Hall. They paused a moment before following Snape through the center of the Hall and up to the Head Table. Most of the students and staff were already there, breakfast having just started a few minutes ago. As they passed between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, the girls heard the whispering begin.

Snape went around the table and took his usual seat. Ella, Amy, and Cassie stopped in front of Dumbledore's place at the Head Table, and he smiled broadly at them. "Please, ladies, take any of the free seats up here that you like. All the staff who usually eat breakfast are here already, and tonight at dinner we will figure out where to have you sit regularly."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Eleanor said, smiling sweetly. The three looked over the table and noted where there were spaces. There was an empty seat between Harry Potter and Professor Flitwick, and Eleanor hastily, but gracefully, made her way there and sat. There was an empty space between Remus Lupin and Professor Sprout, and Cassie looked at Amy before making her way over to that place. But that suited Amy just fine. Now the only gap in seating was between Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Smiling brightly, Amy sat between the Deputy Headmistress and the Potions Master. She extended her hand to McGonagall, "Hello, Professor McGonagall. I'm Amy MacLeod. It's a pleasure to meet you."

McGonagall looked at the girl for a moment, incredibly confused. She glanced to her left, to the Headmaster, who sad there grinning like the cat who got the canary. She shrugged and turned back to the girl next to her, "Minerva McGonagall, Ms. MacLeod. May I ask what brings you to Hogwart's?"

"A freak rift in the space-time continuum."

"Pardon?" McGonagall frowned at the girl. "A what?"

"Well," Amy began, "as far as I can figure, I'm from a parallel universe to this one... and there must have been some sort of rift in the space-time continuum to allow us to end up here. It was probably the cause of the storm we ran into right before we appeared here."

Snape, who was sitting to Amy's right, snorted. "Did Ms. Jolie come up with that theory, Ms. MacLeod?"

McGonagall watched with amusement as the girl tried to glare at the professor next to her, but failed miserably. She had too sweet a countenance to glare properly. "No," the girl replied quite icily, "Ella did not come up with that theory. She is not the smartest one of us."

The potions professor smirked, "And I suppose _you_ are?"

Amy shook her head, "I didn't say that. Ella, Cas, and I are all pretty much on the same intelligence level. I just don't act it, usually. I'm not some silly little girl who has no understanding of the goings on around her; I'm not one of your students, and I really don't appreciate being treated as though I am an imbecile."

McGonagall smiled. The girl next to her was definitely intelligent, and very brave. The deputy headmistress thought that Amy might have been in Gryffindor had she ever attended Hogwart's. "Don't mind Severus, dear, he's just not very fond of things disrupting his little world." She smiled warmly at the girl beside her, "I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwart's."

Amy grinned, "Thank you, Professor."

"Please dear, call me Minerva."

"Okay, Minerva. Thank you." Amy giggled, "I must insist you call me Amy... or Mac... or Jaina, or Jade, or Alanni, or Lani..."

Snape glared at Amy, "Ms. MacLeod... you cannot possibly have that many names."

"Oh, she does. But those aren't her names." Eleanor strolled up behind Amy. "Her full, true name is..."

"Ella! Don't!"

"Hush, Amy." Eleanor glared slightly at her friend, and Amy quieted quickly. "Amy's full name is Baby Girl Angel Amy Marie Cosmas MacLeod."

Snape arched an eyebrow, "Indeed."

Eleanor sighed, "Yes, 'indeed'." She folded her arms over her chest, "But we all have many nicknames that we go by... Amy will respond to pretty much any name thrown at her. Won't ya, ducks?"

Amy stuck her tongue out at her friend, "Not any name, Ella-Kyra!" She grinned, "Just Amy, Aimerz, Mac, Jaina, Jai, Jade, Alanni, Lani..."

"Amy. Shut up."

"Yes'm." Amy glared briefly at Cassie, who had just joined the group, for telling her to shut up.

"We need to get to the Headmaster's office. He's already left the Hall." Cassie gestured to Dumbledore's empty seat.

Snape rose, "I will take you to his office."

McGonagall also rose, "Oh, Severus, you don't have to. I'd be glad to take them." Snape eyed her for a moment before nodding curtly and exiting the Great Hall anyways. She smiled at the girls, "Now, ladies, follow me."

* * *

Along the way to the Headmaster's office, Cassie and Ella had introduced themselves to the Deputy Headmistress, and explained to her what they knew had happened the night before. She was quite intrigued, to say the least, and was also very pleased to hear that they would be staying on at the school (at least temporarily).

Once inside the Headmaster's office, McGonagall was dismissed. "Now, children," the blue-eyed wizard began, "I think that today I shall give you free reign over the school to explore and become familiar with your new surroundings. But before we do anything else, I'd like to cast a spell over each of you to determine your power levels, and to see if there are any specific, or rare, gifts that you might possess. Is this satisfactory?" They all nodded to Dumbledore, and he raised his wand at Eleanor. "_Aparecio Ingenium_!" __

A golden light surrounded Eleanor, and it had a border of deepest violet. "Hm. Very interesting." Eleanor looked at the Headmaster questioningly. "It seems, Miss Jolie, that you have a naturally developed ability to do Legilimency and Occlumency. And you're quite powerful." Eleanor nodded, not saying anything, almost giving the impression that she had somehow known of her skills.

Dumbledore turned his wand on Cassandra and cast the spell again. A deep emerald green glow surrounded Cassie, with little bits of a brighter shade of green shining through. "Ah, you're just as powerful as Ms. Jolie, Ms. Graustark... and it seems you're a natural animagus."

"I can turn into an animal?"

"Yes and no."

"...what the hell does that mean?" Cassie folded her arms over her chest, looking at the Headmaster impatiently.

"It means, my dear child, that you can turn into _any_ animal you so desire." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled madly.

"Oh. That's cool, then." Cassie sat down, obviously still tired and a bit cranky for being woken up so early in the morning. "So let's see what Amy's got."

The Headmaster nodded and cast the spell on Amy. The redhead was surrounded by a beautiful silver light that had small black and green squiggles all over it. "Ooo! Pretty! What do the squigglies mean, Professor?"

He smiled warmly at Amy. "Well, my dear, in addition to being as powerful as your too friends, it is the sign of a Parselmouth. I've only recently learned this by casting this spell over Mr. Potter."

Amy giggled and turned to Cassie, "See! I _told_ you I spoke Parseltongue!"

Cassie rolled her eyes and stood. "Great. Wonderful. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Dumbledore chuckled and gestured towards the door. "You three are free to roam the castle as you please. I simply ask that, for today at least, you stay inside the castle and do not disturb any of the classes. I will be making an announcement tonight at dinner about your presence here."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Eleanor curtsied slightly before turning and exiting the office. Amy waved and bounded out behind her friend, while Cassie sluggishly drug herself out of the chair and down the stairs.

When he was alone again, the Headmaster turned to his pet phoenix, Fawkes. "Well, Fawkes, I think that things are about to get very interesting around here."

* * *

**A/N:** "_Aperacio Ingenium_" is my freakishly bad latin for "reveal talent"! Yay for bad latin! So, chapter four should be up fairly soon. Probably tomorrow. Depends on how quickly I write it. I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Thanks to **eridani** for her kind review (she seems to be a fan of mine! )


	4. Whose Bright Idea Was This?

**A/N: **This chapter is up much more quickly than I'd anticipated. Eleanor demanded I write chapter four tonight, and so I humbly carried out her wishes. This is actually quite an amusing chapter. Oh, and all the italicized stuff in quotation marks is in Parseltongue. Easy enough, right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the HP stuff. Get used to it.

**2nd Disclaimer:** No, this is not a Mary-Sue of any kind. Amy is Snape's biggest fangirl, and Ella flirts with everyone. No, Cassie is not hitting on Lupin. Don't worry. Be Happy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Whose Bright Idea Was This?

They paused outside of Dumbledore's office, looking at each other. Suddenly, Eleanor and Amy grinned madly at each other. "Shall we meet up in the Great Hall for lunch, dears?"

Amy nodded to Ella. "Yes, that sounds lovely, luv."

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. Are you guys going to start with the British accents now?"

Eleanor smiled at Cassandra. "Of course not, sweets. We just can't help it from time to time, you know."

"So you guys want to split up, then?"

"Yeah, Cassimus." Amy grinned, "I want to go track down Snape!"

"And I wouldn't mind figuring out where the Defense classes are held..." Eleanor winked at her two friends.

"Fine, fine. Abandon me, then." Cassie folded her arms over her chest, as she often did when she was feeling irritated. "Cause, you know, I'm not the huge 'Harry Potter' fanatic that you two are. I haven't read the books, I don't know the castle like the back of my hand."

"Oh, you'll be fine. Just don't interfere with classes, and glare at students who look at you questioningly."

"Yeah, that's great advice, Eleanor. Thanks." Cassie sighed. Amy had already begun to edge towards the dungeons (at least, Cassie figured that's where she was edging off to). "Fine. If you guys are going to abandon me, can you at least tell me if you know what Lupin teaches? It's obviously not DADA anymore."

Amy stilled for a moment in her slow escape to the dungeons. "Hm. I don't know for sure... but let's see... who wasn't in the Hall this morning for breakfast?"

"Vector, Hagrid, Trelawny, Sinistra... and the ancient runes and Muggle studies professors," Eleanor stated. "I think."

"Well," Amy began, "there were only 3 places empty at the Head Table. I'd imagine that Sinistra wouldn't take breakfast, as she's up late with the astronomy classes. Trelawny hardly ventures out of her tower to join the staff for meals... Vector, the Runes professor, and Muggle Studies professor I can't say anything about... but Hagrid should've been there."

"Perhaps he has left the school? Retired, or some such. Or, he might've died during the war..." Eleanor shrugged. "My guess, Cassie, is that Lupin would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, if he's teaching at all. He could have some other position on the staff, or simply be living at Hogwart's."

Cassie nodded. "Well, the old man said we can't venture outside today... So maybe I'll be able to track him down inside the castle somewhere. You two head off." She grinned at her friends, "Go hit on the 'Boy Who Wouldn't Fucking Die', Ella, and go annoy the hell out of Snape, Amy."

"Have fun finding the wolf, Cassimus!!" Amy bounded off, in search of Snape. Eleanor simply winked, then smiled wickedly at Cassie as she went in nearly the exact opposite direction as Amy did.

Cassie sighed to herself, "Whose bright idea was it to let the two of them loose on a castle full of unsuspecting people?" She paused, "Oh. Right. It was that sanctimonious old bat who is chemically dependent on lemon drops. Forgot." Shrugging to herself, Cassie turned and headed vaguely in the same direction as Eleanor, determined to find the werewolf.

* * *

Amy was having a blast wandering through the school. It was mid-morning now; the second classes had already begun. The students had mostly ignored her when class had changed a few minutes ago, and she didn't mind. She was having way too much fun talking to the various portraits and ghosts she passed on her ambling way to the dungeons.

Finally she followed the well-worn steps down into the dungeons of Hogwart's. Amy wandered through the corridors, speaking briefly to each of the portraits she passed. It was just as she was passing the portrait of an old wizard robed in green that she heard a whispering. She paused and listened to it, _"I do not know who thessssse new witchesssss are, Massssster."_

The young woman arched an eyebrow, and re-traced her steps to the last portrait she'd stopped and talked to. She looked up at the man in the portrait as he smiled down at her, briefly. It was then that Amy noticed he had a black snake coiled around his arm. _"Why issss ssssshe ssssstaring at ussss, Masssster?"_

"_Forgive me,"_ Amy began, _"I did not mean to sssstare."_ She briefly looked shocked at the fact that she was speaking in Parseltongue, but quickly dismissed her disbelief. She'd always known, deep down inside of herself, that she was capable of such a feat.

"_Another ssspeaker?"_ The wizard in the portrait studied Amy carefully. "There haven't been many speakers at this school, girl. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Amy MacLeod, sir. And yours?"

The wizard in the painting laughed. "You mean you do not know? I would think it would be glaringly obvious from the fact that I not only understood you in Parseltongue, but I responded in it as well."

A light bulb seemed to go off above Amy's head. "Oh! You must be Salazar Slytherin!"

He inclined his head slightly, _"Yesssss, my lady. It isssss an honor to meet you."_

"_The honor issssss all mine, Lord Sssslytherin."_

"What is going on here?" That silky voice broke Amy from her trance.

She whirled around to see the Potions Master. _"Ah, Professssssor Sssssnape. How good of you to join ussssss."_

A flash of fear appeared in his eyes before it was gone again, though he paled slightly (and there's nothing you can really do to hide that). "What is the meaning of this?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"_Meaning of what, Professssor?"_

"_Ssssnake-child."_ Amy looked up at the portrait of Slytherin, "You were speaking to him in Parseltongue."

Amy's eyes widened before she started giggling. She turned back to the Potions Master, collecting herself. "I'm so sorry, Professor Snape. I didn't even realize I wasn't speaking in English. It seems I'm a Parselmouth, and I was just having a wonderful conversation with the Lord Slytherin."

"Please, _Syashiea_, call me Salazar."

She nodded and gave the portrait a small curtsy. Amy then turned to Snape and hooked her arm around his, dragging him away from the painting. "What did he call you?" Normally the Potions Master would've yelled at the girl for her audacity to drag him anywhere, but his curiosity had overcome him.

"It means 'little snake girl', roughly translated. For snakes, it's the way a female offspring would be addressed."

"So, it could also be translated, roughly, as 'daughter'?"

Amy smiled brightly at Snape and nodded. "Yes, it could. Most definitely."

"I see." Snape pondered that little tid-bit for a moment. The portrait of Salazar Slytherin wasn't very friendly to most people, save for the students in his own house, the Headmaster, Potter, and Snape himself. For Slytherin to be referring to the girl beside him as 'daughter' was something quite significant. Snape made a mental note to mention it to the Headmaster at lunch.

"Shouldn't you be trying to bash knowledge into some thick skulls right about now, by the way?"

Snape smirked down at her (she was shorter than himself, sure, but most people were – the girl was fairly tall... for a girl). "Actually, Miss MacLeod, I happen to have this period free. Normally I spend it grading papers, but I sensed something was off in my dungeons." She looked at him curiously. "Somehow I knew you were down here, and I knew that if I left you to your own devices for too long, the dungeons would suffer the consequences."

"I do believe I resent that remark, Professor."

And Snape believed she did resent that specific remark, but he also believed that she enjoyed his teasing. This fact was much to his liking. It wasn't often that he found himself a willing victim to be on the receiving end of his razor-sharp wit. Eventually the pair made it to the Potions room where he promptly began giving Amy a potions lesson. To his great surprise, she seemed to excel at the subject.

_Maybe she isn't so bad after all_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Eleanor had quickly located the Defense classroom, and was more than pleased to find it devoid of any students. She sauntered in, looking at the various dark creatures and dark arts detectors that littered the room. "Ah, Miss Jolie. It's a pleasure to see you again."

She spun quickly, not surprised at all by Potter's presence. "I bet," she winked at Potter and sat down on the desk beside her. "This is a free period for you, I assume?"

"That's correct, Ms. Jolie."

"Please, Eleanor, Ella, or the Lady, if you would."

Potter quirked an eyebrow at her, "The Lady?" He grinned, "How did you earn that title?"

Eleanor smirked, "I was born with it, Professor Potter."

"Harry, please." Eleanor nodded, and he continued, "So, you mentioned at breakfast that you and your friends arrived here late last night. Might I inquire as to the circumstances of your arrival?"

She shrugged, "As far as we can tell, we were sucked through some sort of rift in the fabric of space-time... We're from a parallel universe, or something of that sort."

Harry quirked his eyebrow again, "That's very interesting." He paused, contemplating for a moment, "You're from a parallel universe?" Ella nodded once, "But you seem so familiar with our world..."

The girl, no, the _woman_ before him smirked again, "I've read about your world."

"You mean people know that there are parallel universes...?"

"No, I mean this world is from a set of children's books written by a British woman." Eleanor leaned back casually.

Harry's brow furrowed, slightly confused, "Books?"

"Yes, Harry. This wonderful woman is in the process of writing seven books... five of them have been completed and published. They chronicle the school years of The Boy Who Lived."

He cringed at titled, "Do they now?"

She nodded, "They do. And from what little information the Headmaster has let slip, they are quite accurate. I can only surmise that someone from your world recent passed into mine and has basically published the story of your life."

Harry grimaced and sighed. "It figures."

Ella hopped off the desk and walked up to him, "Don't worry about it. No one believes it's real where I'm from. In fact," she smirked, "I do believe that the only person in the entirety of my world who _did_ believe it all to be real has come here as well."

He gave her a questioning look. "Oh? And who might that be?"

"Amy." Eleanor giggled a bit, "She's a bit... nuts... but loveable! And hey, not she's not as insane because this is all, in fact, real."

Harry laughed, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Well, how about I give you a bit of a tour? Even though I'm sure you've got some sense of where everything is."

"Sounds lovely, Harry." And with that, Eleanor and Harry left the Defense classroom to explore the castle.

* * *

Cassie had been wandering aimlessly for a while now. She figured that it was getting close to lunchtime, and she should probably try to find the Great Hall. But the problem was that she had absolutely no fucking clue where she was.

Nope. Not a clue.

Sighing in frustration she leaned against one of the walls. She was starting to get hungry, damnit, and she couldn't fathom now why she had agreed to be left on her own in the castle. "A little lost?"

Cassie was a bit started, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Professor Lupin. "A bit... For some reason I agreed to let Ella and Amy leave me to my own devices in this huge fucking castle."

Lupin chuckled softly, gesturing with his hand, "Why don't we head down to the Great Hall. It's nearly lunch, and I've got a bit of free time today. I could show you around afterwards, so that you might become a bit more acquainted with the castle."

She smiled and nodded, moving next to him. "Sounds good to me."

They walked in silence for a while before Cassie spoke up again, "So are you teaching here now? Or do you just bum around the castle?"

He chuckled softly again, grinning at the young woman beside him. "I'm not a teacher right now, but I certainly don't just 'bum around' the castle. I'm the school counselor, now."

"Oh." Cassie nodded. That made sense. The school would've needed a counselor during and after the war. "That's cool." She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Lupin nodded.

Silence resumed between the two of them. But it was not an uncomfortable, awkward silence. It was a familiar, soothing silence. They were both content to listen to the silence as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

Lupin cleared his throat and glanced at Cassie, "So what subject do you think the Headmaster is going to have you assist?"

Cassie shrugged, "I don't know. But it better not be Divination. I fucking hate how people think I'm psychic, and Trelawny is a fraud."

He chuckled and nodded, "Better make sure he doesn't hear you say that. He has this tendency to do exactly what you don't want him to."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They arrived at the Great Hall, and Cassie noted that three extra places had been set at the Head Table. Those places were exactly where the three girls had sat that morning. Cassie also noted that Ella and Harry were chatting amiably, and it seemed that Snape was doing quite well in tolerating Amy. She smiled at her friends as she sat beside Professor Lupin, just down a ways from Eleanor.

"Cassie!" Eleanor called, "Guess who teaches Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes!"

"Who?" She looked over to Eleanor.

Lupin chuckled next to her, "The Professors Weasley do, of course."

Sure enough, next to Ella and Potter were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (who was now, obviously, Hermione Weasley). Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Now that's something I wasn't expecting."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. I sort of just made up "Syashiea" off the top of my head. I thought it sounded nifty. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! A HUGE thanks to **AquaCherry66** for her kind and encouraging reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous ones!


	5. Sorting, Assignments, and Other Nonsense

**A/N: **It's the longest chapter yet! Yay! And I'm writing this so very quickly! I hope you're all enjoying the effort that is going into this little story that I originally intended to be quite short. So... enjoy! And please leave a review! I love getting feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the HP stuff. Get used to it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sorting, Assignments, and Other Nonsense**

Lunch was a rather uneventful affair. The whispers of the students increased somewhat as they noticed that their most loathed professor seemed to be having a rather civil and enthusiastic conversation with the red-haired witch next to him; their favorite professor, Potter, was also involved in an animated conversation with the strange witch beside him. Lupin and the third mysterious witch were talking quietly.

After lunch, Cassie and Ella decided to wander around together, while Amy had asked Snape if she might sit in on one of his classes. Surprisingly, the Potions Master had agreed, and the two disappeared down to the dungeons.

"Why do I have the feeling that she's going to be spending most of her time down there?" Cassie glanced at Eleanor as they started up the main stairs. Ella simply shrugged and grinned in response.

* * *

Amy followed the Potions Master down to his office. He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk, and she sat down quietly. She couldn't help but study the office around her, absolutely fascinated with the things inside of it. The corners of Snape's mouth upturned briefly in a minute smile before his stony mask was in place again. He cleared his throat, and she turned to face him. "In a few moments we will proceed to class. It is my only N.E.W.T. class... the sixth and seventh year students are in the same class."

She arched an eyebrow at him, mimicking his own favorite questioning gesture, "And why is that?"

He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, "They are the first and second post-war classes. Most of the children their age were killed during the second war." Snape sighed, "In fact, there are only 30 seventh year students, and only 58 sixth years."

Amy nodded, looking solemn. "I see."

"When we go into the class, you are welcome to sit at my desk while I lecture. Then, if you so desire, you may help me keep an eye on the students as they brew the potion."

"That sounds just fine, Professor." She smiled brightly at him. "Shall we, then?"

He rose and followed her out of the office. He paused outside the classroom for a moment and smirked at her before banging the door open in his usual dramatic entrance. She followed him silently, her own robes flaring about her in a manner very similar to Snape's. Amy sat at Snape's desk (receiving questioning glances from students, but her presence was not explained) as he stood behind his podium and started to lecture.

* * *

Ella and Cassie were having a wonderful time. So far they'd been by Gryffindor Tower, the Astronomy Tower, and the owlery. Now they were simply wandering through the halls at their leisure, listening to different teachers lecturing as the passed.

They were approaching the Defense classroom, and they heard laughter up ahead. Cassie glanced at Eleanor questioningly, but Ella simply shrugged and headed towards the classroom. They peered in through the open door, and grinned as they saw what was going on.

Harry Potter took another chocolate out of the box and popped it into his mouth. Suddenly, in his place, was miniature lion. It stood there for a few moments, flapping its tail before Harry Potter replaced it. He laughed. "What was that one, Ron?"

"A Lion Lemon."

"Excellent. Did Gred and Forge make any Snake Sherberts like I asked?"

Hermione Granger-Weasley nodded, "They did. But they said you weren't going to get to test them quite yet."

"Why not?" Harry folded his arms over his chest.

Ron smirked. "They've sent me on a mission to testt them on Snape."

"Jesus fuck. Do you have a death wish?"

The three Hogwart's alumni turned towards the door, a bit startled. Ron looked at the woman who had spoken. "Erm, no. I don't actually have a death wish."

"She's got a point though, Ron." Harry motioned for Eleanor and her friend to enter the room. "He probably wouldn't be pleased about being tricked into eating anything from the twins, no matter how much he may have lightened up over the years."

"He's lightened up?" The raven-haired woman snorted. "Jesus, I'd hate to have met him before now."

Eleanor nudged Cassie and smiled at Ron and Hermione. She extended her hand to Hermione, "I'm Eleanor Jolie, and this is Cassandra Graustark. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione threw Harry a questioning look, but he only smiled. She reached out and took Eleanor's hand, "Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Jolie, Ms. Graustark."

Harry held his hand out to Cassandra, "I'm Harry, Cassandra. It's nice to meet you. Eleanor has told me quite a bit about you and Amy."

Cassie shook his hand and glanced at Eleanor, "Yeah. Amy and Ella have told me many things about all of this over the years. But I'm still not as familiar with this place as they are."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, quite lost. Harry grinned, "Eleanor, Cassandra, and Amy arrived here late last night. It seems that they are from some sort of parallel universe where our world is something from a children's book."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Amazing!" She grinned, "I'll have to go to the library later and see if I can find anything on inter-dimensional travel." Ron groaned and Harry chuckled.

"Why don't we all go sit and talk in my office? And perhaps then you and Cassie could sit in on my last class today, Eleanor. It's one of my N.E.W.T. classes."

Eleanor nodded, as did Cassie. "That sounds just fine, Harry. Lead the way." He smiled and led the group into his office. They all sat and Harry served them tea.

* * *

"Remember to follow the steps in your book _exactly_. This is a N.E.W.T. level class, and I will not tolerate mistakes. You have forty-five minutes. Begin." The class set to working on their potions, gathering ingredients from the student cabinet and setting up their cauldrons.

Snape walked over to his desk and sat lightly on the edge of it. "I trust you found the lecture interesting, Ms. MacLeod?"

Amy smiled, "Actually, Professor, I did. I was never all that interested in chemistry, the Muggle equivalent of potions, but I always did excel at it. Potions is much more interesting than chemistry ever was."

He inclined his head slightly, "I've had a few Muggle-born students say the same thing." Snape smirked, "Now, if you're ready... they've begun the brewing process, and we should keep an eye on them, just in case."

She quirked her eyebrow at him, smirking as well, "Don't you mean 'torture Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students, taking as many points from them as possible'?"

The Potions Master chuckled softly, but didn't respond. He simply stood and began prowling through the rows, followed closely by Amy. He complimented the Slytherin students, was indifferent towards the Ravenclaws, but criticized the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students.

Amy was quite content to follow the Potions Master around, watching him in action. She glanced over to the Slytherin side of the room and a sense of dread overwhelmed her. "Stop!" She raced over to a black haired Slytherin seventh year, who had seemingly frozen. Amy grabbed the small spoon full of powder out of the boy's hand, which had been carefully frozen above the cauldron as though he was just about to add the ingredient.

Snape stalked over to where Amy was. "What's the meaning of this?" Edward O'Connor was frozen where he sat, as if he had been petrified. "What have you done to my student, Ms. MacLeod?"

"Stopped him from blowing up your classroom, Professor Snape."

Snape waved his wand at his student, "_Finite Incantatem._" Nothing happened. He tried the incantation again, still with no result. "Ms. MacLeod," he growled, "why is my student frozen?"

"Oh." She waved her hand lazily, and he was released from whatever spell he'd been under. Amy glared down at the boy, "Name?"

"Edward O'Connor, ma'am."

"Well, Mr. O'Connor, do you realize what you were about to do?"

He shook his head, "I was just about to add the powdered unicorn horn to my potion..."

"Really," she said dryly. Still holding the spoon with the powder on it she reached down at picked up the container that held the ingredient. "Tell me, Mr. O'Connor, are you literate?"

He looked at her, quite confused. "Excuse me, ma'am?" The boy was obviously trying to be as polite as possible, after all, he didn't know who this woman was.

"I asked you if you could read, Mr. O'Connor." Amy was still glaring down at the boy, and for some reason Snape did not interrupt her tirade. He wanted to see where all this was going, she supposed.

"Of course I can read," the Slytherin said indignantly.

"Then read this for me, Mr. O'Connor." She handed him the container with the powder in it.

The boy threw a questioning glance at Snape before looking closely at the container in his hand. His face paled quite drastically. "Powdered bicorn horn, ma'am," he managed to choke out.

"Exactly, Mr. O'Connor." Amy waved her hand at the cauldron, vanishing its contents. "Had I not stopped you, you would've blown this classroom up, and most likely killed the lot of us."

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. O'Connor, and detention with Mr. Filch for a week." Snape gave his student a hard look, "I expect better than that from you, Mr. O'Connor. You are one of the best students in this class, and I would hate to have to dismiss you for any other slip ups." The boy nodded, all color had drained from his face. Snape waved his wand and vanished the potions from all the cauldrons. "Class is dismissed. We will attempt to make this potion again next week."

The students quickly packed their things and left the room. When the last of them had gone, Snape turned to Amy, a puzzled expression on his face. "How did you know he was about to add the wrong ingredient? And how did you know what reaction it would cause in the potion?"

Amy stared up at him, then shrugged. "I just had a feeling about the boy adding the wrong ingredient... and... I'm not quite sure how exactly I knew." She tilted her head to the side, "It's like... ever since I arrived, random facts about this world have been popping into my head... Like I always had the knowledge, but I'm only now recalling it." She shrugged again, "Or something to that effect."

He contemplated this for a moment before nodding. "Very interesting," he murmured. "But how did you petrify the boy? And vanish his potion?"

Amy grinned, "I just did!" She laughed softly, "Didn't I tell you last night that I'm not some sort of ordinary Muggle?"

Snape smirked at her, nodding once, "I am beginning to see the error of that particular judgment."

"So," she took hold of his arm and started steering him towards the door, "since we've still got another thirty or so minutes before classes are over, how about you give me a tour of the dungeons? I know the layout for the rest of the school fairly well, but not the dungeons."

"I suppose I could give you a brief tour, since you managed to save my classroom, and most likely my life and the lives of the rest of the class, from the incompetence of one of my students." He led her out of the classroom and down the hall, deeper into the dungeons.

* * *

"Alright class," Harry began as the last class of the day settled into the room, "today I'm going to break from my lesson plans." A happy murmur spread through the class. "As you've noticed, there are three visitors in the castle today. Two of them are here right now, waiting in my office. I've asked them to talk to you a bit about where they are from. The Headmaster will formally introduce them tonight at dinner. So please show them the same respect you show me." The class nodded and Harry smiled. He turned towards the door to his office, "Alright, you guys can come out now."

Eleanor and Cassie walked out of the office and into the classroom. They walked over and stood beside Harry, who motioned to Eleanor, "This is Miss Eleanor Jolie." Eleanor gave the class a small curtsy. "And this," he gestured to Cassie, "is Miss Cassandra Graustark." Cassie gave the class an indifferent wave. Harry smiled at Eleanor, "I relinquish control to you." She nodded and he sat down behind his desk.

"Good afternoon, class." They murmured a response to her, and Eleanor smirked at them. "As Professor Potter said, my name is Eleanor Jolie. My friends and myself arrived here last night by accident."

Cassie jumped in, "Yeah. A freak accident. I was driving along, minding my own business, and suddenly we're in another dimension." She folded her arms over her chest as she sat on the edge of the professor's desk.

Eleanor cleared her throat and glanced at Cassie. "Yes. Cassandra, myself, and our friend Amy, who is currently assisting Professor Snape, are from another dimension. Where we are from, your world is fictional."

"What do you mean?" A Ravenclaw up front leaned forward in her desk, quite interested in their tale.

"I mean that there is an author writing a series of books about this world. I am beginning to suspect that she might actually have come from your dimension, because her account of the events that occurred here are disturbingly accurate." Eleanor leaned back against Harry's desk next to Cassie.

"So are there wizards, and magical schools in your world? Do Muggles know about any of it?" The Hufflepuff boy blushed as he spoke, obviously embarrassed about speaking up.

Eleanor smiled, "There is magic in my world... though only a few truly know how to grasp it. Most people in my world are Muggles... and the only information about magic they know comes from legends we have, from books of fiction." She shrugged, "Yes, strange things happen, but most people just try to ignore it and go about their own normal lives."

"So are you saying that you and your friends knew about the magic in your world?"

Cassie stared at the Slytherin boy, "Yeah. We knew. Well, Eleanor and Amy knew. They told me... and I only kind of believed them."

"Yes, Cassie is quite hard to convince." Eleanor grinned at her friend. "But to answer your question, yes, my friends and I knew about magic. Amy and I were working on learning to control our magic, actually."

"Can you give us a demonstration?" Eleanor glanced at the Gryffindor boy who'd spoken up. It figured that it would be a Gryffindor to ask for a demonstration.

"Of course." Eleanor turned to Harry, "Might I ask for your assistance, Professor Potter?"

"Certainly, Ms. Jolie." Harry stood and walked around his desk. Eleanor walked to the other side of the room, well out of everyone's way. "What would you like for me to do?"

"Oh, you know, just start throwing some hexes or something."

He looked at her uncertainly, "Are you sure, Ms. Jolie? You don't even have your own wand yet."

"Sure I'm sure, Professor Potter." Eleanor smiled sweetly, "Do your worst!"

Harry glanced at his class, who looked quite eager to see the stranger get cursed into oblivion. He shrugged and raised his wand, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Eleanor yawned and waved her hand. The spell was reflected back at Harry, and it knocked him flat on his back, wretching his wand from his grip. The wand flew directly into Eleanor's open and waiting hand. She smirked at him and the class before sauntering over to where he lay, stunned. "Alright there, Harry?" She held a hand out to him and helped him up before handing his wand back over to him.

He nodded, "Fine, Eleanor. Thank you." Harry grinned, "Excellent show." She smiled and nodded. He looked over at the class, "Any other questions?"

The rest of class was spent with Eleanor and Cassie demonstrating their wandless magic and answering student questions. Harry dismissed the class ten minutes early, and offered to go wandering with Eleanor and Cassie for a while. They agreed, and left the classroom.

* * *

"Ah, Harry! Eleanor! Cassandra! Wonderful to see you all!" The Headmaster strolled towards the three in the hallway.

"Hello, Albus." Harry nodded at the Headmaster.

"I see you've met two of our guests." Harry nodded. "Excellent. You'll most likely meet Ms. MacLeod a bit later this evening. I'm going to call a staff meeting for after dinner." Dumbledore smiled at the two women, "Now, I was wondering if I might borrow these lovely ladies from you for a while, Harry."

"Of course, Headmaster." Harry smiled at Eleanor and Cassie, "Guess I'll see you two at dinner." He walked off in the vague direction of the Teacher's Tower.

"If you'll follow me, ladies, Amy is already waiting in my office." Eleanor and Cassandra followed the Headmaster back to his office, where Amy was indeed waiting for them. However, she was playing with Fawkes to pass the time. It seemed like the phoenix had taken quite a liking to her.

"Now that I've assembled the three of you," the old wizard began, "I thought that I would see if you'd like to be sorted. Simply because most teachers here attended Hogwart's, and those that did not are sorted as well."

Amy grinned, "Awesome!" Eleanor and Cassie nodded their consent as well. The Headmaster took the Sorting Hat off it's shelf and lightly placed it on Amy's head.

_Ah, it is nice to meet you, Ms. MacLeod._

Amy giggled, _Nice to meet you, too, Sorting Hat._

In her mind, Amy felt like the Hat grinned. _Now, Albus wants me to sort you... but there's a small problem with that..._

_What's the problem?_ Amy bit her bottom lip nervously.

_Nothing to worry about... just something odd that I haven't encountered before. Would you mind placing me on one of your friends?_

_Certainly._ Amy lifted the Sorting Hat off of her head and placed it on Eleanor's. She seemed to have some sort of conversation with the Hat as well before placing it on Cassie's head.

Cassie sighed after a few moments and took the Hat off, holding it out to Dumbledore. "It wants to talk to you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, not surprised in the least, and placed the Hat on his head. _How can I help you, Hat?_

_Headmaster, I cannot sort these women._

Dumbledore furrowed his brow, _Why ever not, Hat?_

_Each of them have traits of all four houses. If I were to sort them, I would be dishonoring the legacy that the Founders left in me. If you want to sort them, then you sort them yourself!_

The old man sighed, _If you insist._ He took the Hat off his head and put it back on its shelf. "Well, as I'm sure you have figured out, the Sorting Hat will not sort you. Therefore, I will sort you myself." He turned to Cassandra, "Ms. Graustark, I believe I shall declare you a Ravenclaw."

Cassie shrugged, "Whatever. Cool. Thanks."

He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling madly as he turned to Eleanor. "You, Ms. Jolie, most definitely belong in Gryffindor." Eleanor looked at the Headmaster incredulously, but said nothing. He turned to Amy, still smiling and still twinkling, "And you, Ms. MacLeod, are a Slytherin."

Amy stared at the Headmaster, "Uhm... you know... I really think that Eleanor is a bit more Slytherin than I am..."

"Oh, you're plenty Slytherin, Amy. You manipulate people with your cuteness."

The red-head grinned at her friend, "I do, don't I?" She shrugged, "Oh well. Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Great. Amy's a snake. Can we go to dinner now?"

The Headmaster smiled at Cassandra, "Of course, Ms. Graustark." He led the girls out of his office and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Halfway through dinner the Headmaster stood, and McGonagall tapped on her goblet, calling the Hall to order and silence. "Well, students, as I'm sure you've noticed, we have three new faces at the staff table today. I would like to introduce to you Eleanor Jolie, Cassandra Graustark, and Amy MacLeod." Each of the girls stood and waved as their names were called before sitting back down. "Beginning next week they will become teaching assistants, and so I expect you to treat them with the same respect you treat your professors."

There was a resounding "yes, headmaster" that echoed through the Hall. Dumbledore smiled and sat back down, returning to his meal.

* * *

After dinner, the staff gathered in the Staff Room, waiting for Dumbledore and the three guests. A few moments after the entire staff had taken their seats Dumbledore and the three young ladies came into the room. They all sat down at the meeting table, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Now, I know that many of you have questions about the origins of our guests. But that is not the point of tonight's meeting. We will address that issue at our regular staff meeting on Sunday." A few of the staff nodded, and so Dumbledore continued. "I'm having this meeting tonight to assign these ladies to three of you as teaching assistants."

"How do you know they're qualified to be teacher's assistants, Albus?" McGonagall spoke up.

He smiled at his Deputy Headmistress and long time friend. "Trust me on this one, Minerva." She eyed him carefully for a moment before nodding. "Now, I have thought about this all day, and have finally made my decisions." Dumbledore turned to Amy, "Miss MacLeod, I would like to assign you to help Professor Snape with his potions classes." She nodded quickly. "Any objections, Severus?"

The Potions Master stared at the Headmaster for a moment, "Actually, no, Headmaster. That will be fine."

The majority of the staff were quite shocked that Snape had just agreed to a decision Dumbledore made, but they quite didn't have time to process it before the Headmaster moved on. "Miss Jolie, you will be assisting Professor Potter in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Both Eleanor and Harry nodded, smiling. "Finally, Miss Graustark, I'd like to ask you to assist Professor Trelawny in Divination."

"No fucking way."

McGonagall covered her mouth as she gasped. She couldn't believe someone had just spoken to the Headmaster in such a way. But the Headmaster simply smiled at the girl, "For the moment, Ms. Graustark, that is where I feel you will best serve the school." Cassie glared at the Headmaster, but decided not to argue for the moment. "You will all take up these positions starting on Monday." They nodded and the staff started to rise, "Ah, one more thing before you all leave."

The staff settled back down. Dumbledore glanced around at them all, "These ladies arrived with practically nothing, and so they need to make a trip to Diagon Alley for supplies. I need two or three teachers to escort them to London and help them gather the things they need. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go with them." Harry smiled at Eleanor and Cassie.

The Headmaster nodded, "Excellent. Thank you Harry. Any other volunteers?"

"I shall accompany them as well, Headmaster."

Dumbledore over to Snape, the twinkle in his eyes doubling (at least). "Wonderful, Severus. Thank you very much. Now, you are all dismissed for the night!" The Headmaster stood and left the room.

The rest of the staff trickled out of the room, leaving Harry, Cassie, Eleanor, Snape, and Amy. "Well," Harry began, "I guess I will excuse myself. I've got some grading to do."

"Would you like some help?"

Harry smiled at Eleanor, "That would be wonderful. Thank you." He waved to Cassie and Amy, and nodded to Snape before he left the room with Eleanor.

Cassie glanced over at Amy, who was standing next to Snape. She smirked, "I'm going to go find Lupin. See you kids later!" She exited the staff room quickly.

Snape glanced at Amy, who seemed rather amused. "Did she just refer to me as a 'kid', Ms. MacLeod?"

Amy giggled, "Yes, Professor, she did." She began walking towards the door, "Now, don't we have some essays to stain with red ink or something?"

He smirked and nodded, "Yes, we do. Shall we?" Snape led the way out of the staff room and down to his dungeon office.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! That chapter was fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed it! It's really a lot of fun to write. And again, I really enjoy any feedback, so reviews are my life-blood! Thanks! See you in chapter six!


	6. Shopping, Or Why Snape Will Never Volunt...

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait on this (well, compared to how quickly the other chapters were posted). Not much longer now... probably another two chapters and an epilogue... then this story will be done. I've already got the ending written out in my head. And it's a nifty ending, too. So... enjoy chapter six! (This is where the characters start getting slightly more OOC...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the HP stuff. Get used to it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Shopping, or Why Snape Will Never Volunteer Again

Thursday and Friday passed much the same as Wednesday had for the three newest residents of Hogwart's. Amy spent the majority of her time down in the dungeons, assisting Professor Snape with his classes, and when she was not with Snape, she was most often found in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, conversing (alternatingly) in English and Parseltongue.

Eleanor was most often found in and around the Defense classroom, helping Potter with classes, or chatting up the portraits that line the corridors of the school. Cassandra spent her time trying to familiarize herself with the layout of the castle and chatting with Professor Lupin.

* * *

Amy watched the sun rise on Saturday morning from the window of her bedroom. It was a breathtaking sight to see the sun rising slowly, casting it's light over the Hogwart's grounds. She soon lost track of time, and was only brought back to reality by a rapping at her door. "Tempus est," she whispered. A green mist slowly formed numbers in front of her eyes – 0703. Amy grinned, _He's three minutes late._

She hurried to her door, already dressed for the day. Amy had been too excited to sleep that well, and she was getting used to rising early anyways. Snape had taken to waking her up at seven A.M. sharp the past two mornings, but she didn't really mind. She swung the door open just as Snape was going to knock again. "Good morning, Professor."

He regarded her warily, "Good morning, Ms. MacLeod." She grinned at him. "You are... ready to go then, I presume?"

"Yes, Professor... But, I was thinking... since the shops in the Alley don't open until eight anyways, why don't you and I take an early breakfast in the Great Hall and let the others sleep a bit longer?"

Snape stared at her for a few moments before nodding once. "Alright. I suppose that will not hinder our plans for the day. Come along then." He spun on his heel and began to make his way down the stairs, not even pausing to see if Amy was following him.

* * *

At 7:45 Snape and Amy returned to the Teacher's Tower. Snape went to wake Cassie and Ella up, and sent Amy to go wake up Potter. Amy headed up the two extra flights of stairs up to Potter's level in the Tower. She glanced around the quad, noting the names on the doors. Potter lived in the same quad as Lupin and McGonagall – there was one empty room on their level.

Amy approached the door labeled "Harry Potter" and knocked lightly. After waiting a few moments for a response, and receiving none, she knocked _a lot_ harder. Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing a shirtless Harry Potter brandishing his wand. She giggled, "Sorry to have startled you, Professor Potter, but Professor Snape sent me to wake you up."

Potter blinked, momentarily confused. "What time is it?"

"7:52. We're supposed to leave to Diagon Alley in a few minutes."

"Oh." He disappeared inside his rooms, but left the door open. Amy could hear him grumbling, something about sadistic Potions Masters and how Saturdays are for sleeping. She grinned, but hid her smiled when the Defense Professor reappeared. "Right. Let's go."

They quickly went down the stairs to the Teacher's common room, where Snape, Eleanor, and (a rather pissed off) Cassie were waiting. The Potions Master sneered at Potter for a moment before turning to the fireplace. "The Headmaster has instructed us to floo to one of the shops in Diagon Alley. From there we will do our shopping, and we will have lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. After that we will proceed back here. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Cassie glared at Snape, "what shop are we 'flooing' to?"

Harry grinned. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Amy and Ella nodded in understanding, but Cassie just stared at him blankly for a moment before shrugging.

Snape grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. He stepped into the green fire, "Number 22 Diagon Alley!" And he was gone.

* * *

"Hey, Harry!"

"How you been, mate?"

"So what's the verdict..."

"...on the Lion Lemons? And..."

"...who are these three..."

"...gorgeous ladies?"

"Jesus Christ. That's creepy." Everyone turned to look at Cassie, who was dusting off the last bits of ash and floo powder from her clothes. "At least they have an excuse, since they're twins, but it's even creepier when Ella and Amy do it."

Amy smirked and turned to the Weasley twins. She held her hand out to the one on her right, "Hello, Fred. I'm Amy MacLeod, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Fred Weasley shook her hand, unable to mask his surprise. "Blimey, how'd you know I was Fred?"

Amy shared a look with Ella, who nodded slightly, "Auras. Yours is sort of a sky blue, while George's is more of a royal blue. And... I just knew."

Snape sneered at Amy, "There are an awful lot of things you 'just know', Ms. MacLeod."

"I know, Professor Snape." She smirked at his look of utter annoyance.

"Anyways," Harry stepped up to the twins, "this is Eleanor Jolie, and Cassandra Graustark. They're going to be teaching assistant's this year at Hogwart's."

"That's great, mate..." Fred began.

"...but that still doesn't explain," George continued.

"...how she," Fred gestured to Amy.

"...can tell us apart." George folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, Fred usually begins sentences." Eleanor looked to Amy, who nodded. Ella smiled, "And George usually ends them. So, since Amy and I both know that, we're able to tell the two of you apart immediately. Plus... once Amy knew the difference, she was able to read your auras, and now will always be able to tell you apart on sight."

"How'd you guys know about how we talk?" Fred stared at them intensely.

Snape cleared his throat, "The short explanation is that they are from another dimension where this world is fictional. They happen to be familiar with that fictional world. Extremely familiar, in fact." He folded his arms across his chest, "Now, if you want more information, I suggest you speak with Potter, or Granger, at a later time. We have things to do."

The twins watched Snape stalk through their shop and out into the Alley, followed closely by Amy, who waved at them as she left. Ella shrugged and smiled at the twins before following Snape and Amy. Cassie followed Ella without so much as a second glance at the Weasleys. "You know," Harry said as he turned to leave, "with Amy's hair being as red as it is, she could be an honorary Weasley." He grinned at the twins, "She's certainly got a mischievous streak in her that reminds me of the two of you." He hugged the twins and promised to visit them again soon before heading out of the shop and catching up with the group.

* * *

Shopping in Diagon Alley wasn't nearly as much fun as the three girls had intended it to be. Snape was rather snippy about the whole thing, and was even more irritable after Cassie reminded him that he _volunteered_ to be there.

Snape ushered them through most of the shops as quickly as possible. They went from Madam Malkin's to Flourish & Blott's, from the apothecary to Quality Quidditch Supplies (much to Snape's chagrin).

Around eleven in the morning they were finally done getting their supplies, save for a trip to Ollivander's. Snape had put it off for last, thinking that it would take the longest. However, he was quite mistaken.

"Ah, I have been expecting you three ladies for some time... though I didn't think I would see you this soon." Ollivander appeared from within the stacks of his shop, startling Potter slightly. The shopkeeper smiled his strange smile and disappeared momentarily.

Cassie glanced at Ella and Amy, "Is he supposed to be this creepy?" Ella and Amy nodded to their friend, and it took most of Snape's willpower to suppress the smile he felt tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Ollivander returned quickly, holding three boxes that were absolutely encrusted with dust. He pulled out a handkerchief and brushed some of the offending filth away. Snape stared at the boxes, rather entranced. He'd never seen any other boxes like this in the shop, and Snape had been in this shop more than a time or two. The three boxes Ollivander laid out on his counter were each black with a metallic design embossed on the covers. The distinguishing characteristics for each box were the color of the embossed pattern, and the design of the pattern itself.

The first box had a rather rune-like design to it in a deep forest green. The second box had various Celtic knots and designs done in silver on it, and the third box had a rather Asian design done in gold. Snape looked on curiously as Ollivander picked up the first box and opened the lid. He reverently picked up the wand and held it out to Cassandra. She eyed him warily before taking it. The moment she touched the wand, however, a green glow enveloped her.

"Ah, yes... The wand is made from the Yggdrasil, 12 and ½ inches long... The core is made up of hair from each of the Norns... A very powerful wand indeed." He smiled eerily.

Cassie stared at Ollivander for a moment before inspecting her wand carefully. "Uhm... yeah. Thanks. Cool." Snape sneered. Of course the girl had no idea of the significance of the wand. The Yggdrasil had been destroyed long ago, and the Norns had died with their tree. Cassandra was holding a treasure, but seemed completely oblivious to that fact.

The wand-maker picked up the second box, the one with the silver embossed lid, and opened it carefully. He carefully took the wand out of the box and gave it to Amy. A silver glow surrounded her as she grasped her wand, and she grinned. Ollivander smiled brightly, "Yes. Quite a rare treasure, isn't it, Ms. MacLeod? Made from the most sacred Black Bamboo... 11 and ¾ inches... the core contains a feather from a Storm Phoenix. Quite rare indeed... You'll take good care of it, won't you?"

"Of course, Mr. Ollivander." Snape stared at the girl in barely concealed shock. He wondered if she knew exactly _how_ rare a wand made of Black Bamboo was... the wood was said to be too magical to use to focus spells with... it was very rare indeed to find someone with a functioning Black Bamboo wand. Add to that the rarity of finding a Storm Phoenix (a black phoenix with silver and blue trim to it's feathers), and actually getting a Storm Phoenix to give a feather to a wand-maker...

Snape was startled out of his thoughts by Ollivander taking the final wand out of it's box. He held it out to Eleanor, who took it and was surrounded by a golden glow. Ollivander smiled brightly, "Made from the purest Crepe Myrtle I've ever seen... 10 and ¼ inches, with heartstring of a Chinese Fireball dragon in it's core. It will serve you well, Ms. Jolie."

Eleanor curtsied to Ollivander, who shuffled back behind his counter. Snape was now openly gawking at the girls. Eleanor's wand was made from _Crepe Myrtle_!! Crepe Myrtle was as volatile as Black Bamboo when it came to channeling magic... and not to mention that Chinese Fireball dragons were nearly extinct.

Snape was startled out of his shocked silence as Ollivander began to shuffle towards the back of his shop. "Mr. Ollivander," the Potions Master called, "what will the cost of the wands be?"

Ollivander turned that creepy smile on Snape, "Oh, no cost, Mr. Snape. Those wands were always meant for these ladies, and I cannot accept payment for them. Now, run along, children. Have a good day." And then the shopkeeper disappeared between the rows of shelves.

* * *

Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron was a rather subdued affair. Eleanor, Cassie, and Harry were conversing quietly on one side of the booth, while Snape and Amy were sitting in silence across from them. Snape was lost in his thoughts, and Amy knew better than to interrupt the comfortable silence between them.

The peace and quiet didn't last long, however. "Remus!" Potter's voice startled Snape out of his musings, and he glared across the table at his colleague. Luckily, Potter wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead, Potter was standing motioning for Lupin to come and join them. "Remus," Potter said as Lupin sunk down next to Amy in the booth, "what are you doing here?"

"Well," Lupin smiled at Cassie, "the Headmaster thought that you'd be having lunch right about now... and he thought that perhaps after lunch, since our three new colleagues will be with us for a while, that they might enjoy a quick trip out into Muggle London for some more new clothes.

"Shopping!" Cassie grinned, "Awesome! You and me, Remmy, we're hitting the town!"

Snape glared at the werewolf on the other side of Amy, "Well, I most certainly will not be joining you."

Lupin coughed, trying to hide his smile, "I'm afraid that Albus insists, Severus. He said it would be best for us to split up into three groups... since Amy, Eleanor, and Cassandra each have very different tastes." Snape raised an eyebrow at Lupin, "And he was thinking that perhaps you could accompany Amy, as he believes you two have similar tastes... and he also said, I believe, that 'Severus will be able to tolerate Amy the most'."

The Potions Master continued to glare at Lupin, but finally sighed. "Very well. Let's get this over with." He rose, as did the rest of the group.

Lupin reached into one of his pockets and pulled out three small pieces of plastic. He held one out to Eleanor, then one to Cassie, and finally one to Amy. "The Headmaster set these up this morning, one for each of you in your names... He said to, and I quote, 'use them freely'... so I guess he doesn't mind if you rack up a huge bill." Lupin grinned and offered his arm to Cassie. "Shall we, Cassandra?"

"Yes, Remus, we shall." Lupin and Cassie exited the Leaky Cauldron to Muggle London.

Eleanor and Potter looked at Snape. "You know, Severus," Potter began, "you can't go into Muggle London like that."

Snape glared at them, "Oh?"

Amy grinned and brandished her wand, "No, Professor. You definitely can't go out in those robes. A definite fashion faux pas in the Muggle world..." Eleanor giggled.

"What about you three?" Snape gestured at them.

"We're already in Muggle type clothes... notice the lack of robes?" Eleanor glared right back at the Potions Master.

"No need to worry though, Professor Snape." Amy waved her wand casually, and giggled as Snape's robes quickly changed into black dress slacks and a black oxford shirt. "There. Now you look more Muggle."

He glared fiercely at Amy, "Never. Ever. Point. Your. Wand. At. Me. Again."

She winked at him and looped her arm through his. "Of course, sir." Amy dragged him out into Muggle London without a second glance back at Eleanor and Potter.

* * *

Cassie and Lupin soon found their way to a vintage clothing store. The shopkeeper would later tell one of her friends that she'd never had a better day of business, and it was all because of one customer.

Eleanor and Potter wound up in a rather eclectic looking clothing shop, full of flowing, unique looking materials. Potter was coerced into trying on clothes, but found that he rather liked the way he looked in this style, and soon both Eleanor and Potter had their hands full of bags.

Amy and Snape made their way to some small, out of the way shops. Snape found Amy's choice of clothing rather odd – pants that had zippers all over them; shirts that laced up the sides; bands of studded leather to wear as a bracelet. Almost all the clothes Amy picked out were black, with a few silver, blue, and green items thrown in. Snape said nothing disparaging about her taste in clothing, and secretly he would have liked to try on some of those zipper-full pants.

* * *

They returned to Hogwart's by floo from the Leaky Cauldron in the middle of that Saturday afternoon. The girls went up to their rooms to unpack their things, leaving Lupin, Potter, and Snape in the common room of the Teacher's Tower. Snape sneered at his colleagues before leaving the Tower – presumably to go down to his dungeons.

Lupin grinned at Potter, "Did you have a good time, today?"

Potter nodded enthusiastically, "Eleanor and I had a wonderful time shopping in Muggle London."

Lupin nudged Potter, "You better watch yourself, Harry." Potter arched an eyebrow at his friend and colleague, and Lupin grinned again. "If you end up hurting her, Amy and Cassandra will be out for your blood."

"What? What in the world are you talking about?"

"I can smell it, you know," Lupin winked. "You may try to deny your attraction to Eleanor, but I can tell. It's one of the only things that a werewolf's heightened senses are really good for."

Potter blushed furiously, "Oh yeah? Well what about you and Cassie? I mean, I thought you fancied blokes!"

"Oh, I do, Harry." The older man smiled, "And she knows that. She said she could tell... and we talk... we're friends. Nothing more than that."

"I see," Potter regarded him warily. "There's something else you're not saying."

Lupin chuckled, "That's right. I know something you don't, and it'll drive you mad."

Potter playfully punched Lupin in the shoulder, "Come on, man, out with it!"

Lupin leaned closer to Potter in a rather conspiratorial manner. "Snape," he whispered, "is beginning to develop an attachment to Amy."

"No way." Potter stared at Lupin, dumbfounded. "There's no way that greasy git's got a heart!"

The werewolf chuckled again, "And that's where you're wrong, Harry."

* * *

**A/N:** Whee! That was a fun chapter... So, like I said before, just another chapter or two... and then an epilogue. Then this silly story will be done, and I'll be able to get back to my other fics! Heh. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. See you next chapter!


End file.
